There are a number of prior art devices which are addressed to supporting or exercising one's back, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,207,635 and 4,204,676. Both of the devices disclosed in such patents are designed to provide relief to the back, however, they do not provide such relief through the direct intervention of the positioning or elevation of the leg or foot.
While it has been generally known to use stools or other leg supporting devices, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,696,458; 3,577,936 and 3,696,826 to provide relief to the legs, such devices have not been known to provide relief to the lower back.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a therapeutic support which will provide relief to the lower back by providing a variety of supported elevations which a seated individual can rest the leg or foot. It is a further object of the invention to provide a support means which is not only rigid, but one which is simple to make. Of even greater importance, it is an object of the invention to provide a support means which is light in weight so that a person experiencing lower back problems can lift, transport or adjust it.